pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Platinum goes to Lake Acuity, passing through a snowy landscape to reach it. However, she has a hard time traveling by skiing, and accidentally enrages a group of Graveler. Though she manages to defeat them, the harsh cold climate causes Platinum to freeze, until a mysterious girl appears. Chapter Plot On Route 216, two Sneasel are having a snowball fight. Platinum observes the skiiers, and reminisces herself about the sport. She groans, while a woman asks her if she is a newbie to skiing. Platinum goes to say that she can do skiing, but corrects herself that she can't. The woman wants to teach Platinum, since she has read the books for newcomers about skiing. Platinum widens her stance and leans forward, then bends her knees and relaxes, causing her to slide down. Platinum declares it is all about experience: the woman sees Platinum is going to crash into her, and has Abra teleport her away. Fortunately, Platinum skiies past the woman, who is relieved, until Platinum comes back to her. Abra uses Teleport on Platinum, warping her away. The woman decides to quit, since she fell to Platinum's cuteness. Platinum yells, since Abra left her on a steep slope. Platinum calms herself down, as she goes to use the breaks. She falls down, but does not feel any pain whatsoever, much to her surprise. However, her ski pole is flinged onto a hard patch of snow, which opens its eyes. It is actually a Graveler, who is angry for this intrusion, and breaks the pole in half. Platinum goes to apologise, but the Graveler calls upon more of its kind. To protect herself, Platinum sends Empoleon, and just wants to bring the situation into control. Empoleon stands guard, and withstands Hammer Arm punch. Still, Platinum asks Empoleon to hold on, as that attack has lowered Graveler's speed. Empoleon stands still as she takes more hits, and as the Graveler approach her, she blows out a powerful Blizzard. Platinum comes out of the snow, thinking they may have taken this a bit too far. Still, she thanks Empoleon, who endured a lot of damage. Suddenly, Platinum sneezes, as the environment is too cold for her light clothes. The snowstorm intensifies, but a figure comes and picks Platinum up. Platinum regains her senses, and sees a Pokémon is carrying her. A girl notes she has waken up, and seeing Platinum is a traveller, she asks her where will she stay. Platinum answers "Snowbound Lodge". Platinum looks at the girl, and sees she's dressed lightly, too. The girl laughs, thinking of Platinum as her comrade for that. Still, the girl reminds they should have the guts to dress like this, a point that should be applied to fashion, romance or Pokémon. However, Platinum falls asleep. When Platinum wakes up, a woman and her Snorunt visit her. The woman admits she did feel a bit worried to see Platinum cold, and shows her jacket she ordered has arrived. The woman reminds that Platinum won't last too long in the cold, despite feeling anxious to go skiing. She also reminds Platinum cannot even travel if she gets sick. Platinum asks about the girl that brought her in, surprising the woman, since she only saw Platinum lying by the doorstep. Platinum explains a girl with braided hair saved her, and was lightly dressed. She sends Empoleon, who points at the poster. Much to her surprise, the poster is about a Gym Challenge of Snowpoint City: the girl is a Gym Leader named Candice, known as "the Diamond Dust Girl". Debuts Character *Candice Pokémon *Abomasnow (Candice's) Move *Hammer Arm Item *Icicle Badge (poster) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters